poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Pooh's Adventures
With all of the Pooh's Adventures films that have been made over the years, and with many more being made, this timeline will be able to help those who believe that the show should have a cohesive and flowing narrative that goes from one film to another. * The Origin of the Pooh's Adventures - The Good Fairy along with her friends Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Ninjor, Lerigot, Dulcea, Aku Aku, Merlin, Alpha 5, and Master Yen Sid revive Zordon and learn of Bowser's return and the prophecy of the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, and Robo Knight, the Green Ranger clone Tomax, their powers, and their Zords become immune to be taking away by evil forever. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon The Movie I Choose You - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore meet Ash Ketchum and Pikachu for the first time and begin their lives as adventurers. * Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast - Winnie the Pooh and his friends meet Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip (Beauty and the Beast), and the other enchanted objects and they also meet their first enemy, Gaston. * Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins - Pooh and his friends meet Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, and Fred Jones for the first time, and together, they must solve a mystery regarding Coolsville High and some ghostly visitors. * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame - Pooh and his friends journey to Paris, France and meet Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Clopin, Phoebus, and the gargoyles Hugo, Victor, and Laverne for the first time. And they also meet another of their enemies, Judge Claude Frollo. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon The First Movie - Pooh and his friends see Ash and Pikachu again, meet Misty, and Brock for the first time, meet a group of anti-heroes/villains known as Team Rocket, and face a new enemy, Mewtwo. * Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King - Pooh and his friends travel to the Pridelands and meet Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Zazu for the first time. They also help Simba save the Pridelands and the Circle of Life form their newest enemies, Simba's uncle Scar and his hyena minions Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King). * Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin - Pooh and his friends travel to Agrabah to rescue Christopher Robin and meet Aladdin, his monkey Abu, Princess Jasmine, her tiger Rajah, her father The Sultan, and Genie for the first time. They also meet two new enemies, Jafar and his talking parrot Iago. * Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas - Pooh and his friends enter Halloween Town and meet all of the spooky residents, including Jack Skellington, his ghost dog Zero, Sally, her creator Dr. Finkelstein, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, and their boss and master Oogie Boogie. * Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid - Pooh and his friends travel into the ocean and meet Ariel, her father King Triton, her best friend Flounder, and the royal orchestra conductor Sebastian. They also meet Ariel's other friend Scuttle the seagull and help Ariel meet and fall in love with Prince Eric in order to break the spell put on her by the evil sea witch, Ursula. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon the Movie 2000 - Pooh and his friends meet Ash, Misty and Pikachu again, meet Tracey Sketchit for the first time, and they join forces with Lugia to stop Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno from destroying the entire world, while meeting Team Rocket again and stopping a collector named Lawrence III. * Pooh's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie - Pooh and his friends meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, their mentor Zordon, and his robotic assistant Alpha 5 and help them save both the city of Angel Grove and the entire world from a morphological being called Ivan Ooze. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon 3 The Movie - Pooh and his friends meet up with Ash Misty and Brock again in the town of Greenfield and help them save Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum, from the legendary Pokemon Entei as well as the Pokemon called Unown. * Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster - Pooh and his friends meet Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky, and Kirby and help them get to their master, Rob Robin. * Pooh's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue - Pooh and his friends meet Toaster and his friends again and also meet their new animal friends, a rat named Ratso, a mother cat named Maisie, a chihuahua named Alberto, a snake named Murgatroid, and a monkey named Sebastian, and they also meet a supercomputer named Wittgenstein and help fix him so they can save their new animal friends from being shipped to Tartaras Labs. * Winnie the Pooh's Time Travel Adventure - Pooh and his friends meet Captain Neweyes and Vorb for the first time and join them on a time-travel journey to the prehistoric past. * Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time - Pooh and his friends meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike for the first time and help them find The Great Valley before their new enemy Sharptooth finds them. * Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story - Pooh and his friends meet Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm the Piggy Bank, Slinky Dog, Bo Peep, Rex (Toy Story), Mr. Potato Head, and all the other toys for the first time, and help Woody and Buzz get back to their owner Andy Davis before their new enemies Sid Phillips and his dog Scud get them. * Pooh's Adventures of Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns - Pooh and his friends meet Ash and his friends again and they must save Christopher Robin, who has gone missing, and then they must team up with Mewtwo to defeat the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni from destroying Purity Canyon. * Pooh's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown - Pooh and his friends meet Charlie Brown, his little sister Sally Brown, his dog Snoopy, Lucy Van Pelt, her little brother Linus Van Pelt, Pig Pen, Schroeder, Violet (Peanuts), Frieda (Peanuts), and Shermy for the first time and celebrate Halloween with them for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of The Aristocats - Pooh and his friends return to Paris, France and meet a wealthy family of cats, Duchess, her kittens Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie and their mouse friend Roquefort. They then help the cats get home after their greedy butler Edgar kidnaps them in order to get their inheritance. Along the way, they meet an alley cat named Thomas O'Malley, his friends Scat Cat, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, and Billy Boss, as well as twin sister geese Abigail and Amelia and their Uncle Waldo. * Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs King Ghidorah - Pooh and his friends meet and learn of the origins of Godzilla for the first time. They also meet a new enemy, the three headed monster King Ghidorah. * Pooh's Adventures of Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats - Pooh and his friends meet Top Cat and his gang, Benny the Ball, Brain, Spook, Choo Choo, and Fancy Fancy for the first time. They also meet Officer Dibble for the first time, and learn that Benny is the long lost inheritant to a Beverly Hills millionaire, but must also try to keep Benny safe from the nefarious butler Snerdly and his dog Rasputin. * Winnie the Pooh meets The Thief and the Cobbler - Pooh and his friends travel to The Golden City and meet a cobbler named Tack and a nameless Thief. They then must unite in order to save Princess Yum-Yum and stop the evil plans of ZigZag the Grand Vizer. * Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle - Pooh and his friends meet a rooster named Chanticleer and, along with a boy who was turned into a cat named Edmund, a bloodhound from Chanticleer's Farm named Patou, a claustrophobic magpie named Snipes, an intellectual field mouse named Peepers, and a bunch of the farm animals to help the rooster get back to his farm, while trying to avoid their newest enemy, and the one responsible for turning Edmond into a cat, The Grand Duke of Owls. * Pooh's Adventures of The Transformers The Movie - Pooh and the gang meet Spike Witwicky and his son Daniel and The Autobots for the first time. Among them are Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Jazz (G1 version), Cliffjumper, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Springer (Autobot), Kup (Autobot), Blurr (Transformers G1 version), Perceptor, Blaster, and the Dinobots. And together with the Junkions, led by Wreck-Gar (Transformers G1 version), they battle against the evil Decepticons, which consist of Starscream, Unicron, Megatron, later changed to Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge, Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, Devastator, Bonecrusher (Transformers), Hook, Scavenger, Scrapper, Shockwave, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Kickback, Shrapnel, and Ramjet. * Poohs Adventures of Hercules - Pooh and his friends travel to Ancient Greece where they meet Hercules, his flying horse Pegasus, and his mentor Philoctetes. Together, they help Hercules learn what it means to be a true hero and thwart the evil plans of their newest enemy, Hades. * Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail - Pooh and his friends travel to Russia and meet a mouse family named Mousekewitz and befriend the son Fievel Mousekewitz. But the home of the Mousekewitz family is destroyed in an anti-jewish attack, so they all decide to travel America, but Fievel, Pooh and the others end up getting swept overboard in a storm. Once in America, they meet fellow mice Tony Toponi, Bridget, Gussie Mausheimer, and Honest John. They also meet a french pigeon named Henri, and a vegetarian cat named Tiger (An American Tail). Together, they must thwart the plans of Warren T. Rat and the leader of Tiger's gang, Jake. * Winnie the Pooh meets The Swan Princess - Pooh and his friends find themselves in a far off kingdom and meet Princess Odette, her father King William, Prince Derek, and his mother Queen Uberta, and foil the evil plans of a banished sorcerer named Rothbart. * Pooh's Adventures of An American Tail Fievel Goes West - Pooh, his friends, and their friend and ally Mewtwo join Fievel, his family, and best friend Tiger as they move from New York City to the western town of Green River. But soon, they must team up with Wylie Burp, the sheriff of the town and Fievel's hero to stop the plan of Cat R. Waul, his spider henchman T.R. Chula, and his hired muscle and Pooh and his friends' old enemy, Nasty Jack. * Pooh's Adventures of Pocahontas - Pooh and his friends meet Pocahontas, her animal friends Meeko and Flit, and Pocahontas's grandmother, mentor, and spirit guide Grandmother Willow. They also meet Pocahontas's love intrest John Smith and meet his evil employer, Governor Ratcliffe. * Pooh's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective - Pooh and his friends travel to London and meet a Sherlock Holmes kind of mouse named Basil of Baker Street and his associate David Q. Dawson. Together with Basil's noble canine companion Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) and Olivia Flaversham, they must save Olivia's father Hiram Flaversham and Christopher Robin from the evil clutches of Ratigan. * Pooh's Adventures of All Dogs go to Heaven - Pooh, his friends, and Mewtwo travel to New Orleans and meet Charlie Barkin and his friend Itchy Itchiford. But soon, they must help Charlie and Itchy protect an orphan girl named Anne-Marie, who has the ability to understand and talk to animals, and stop the evil plans of Charlie's killer, Carface. * Pooh's Adventures of Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla - Pooh and his friends meet Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley for the first time, and they join forces with Godzilla to battle a new terror called SpaceGodzilla. * Pooh's Adventures of Romeo and Juliet Sealed with a Kiss - Pooh and his friends meet a seal named Romeo and his family of Montague and Juliet, another seal, and her family of Capulet. They also meet Romeo's two friends Mercutio and Benvolio, as well as their old friends Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley and they try to get Romeo and Juliet together. * Pooh's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - Pooh and his friends travel to Europe once again and meet Caractacus Potts, his two children Jeremy and Jemima, and Truly Scrumptious. Together, they must foil the evil plan of Baron Bonburst, his wife Baroness Bonburst, his henchman the evil Child Catcher, and Team Rocket from stealing Mr Potts' magic car, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. * Pooh's Adventures of Matilda - Pooh and his friends meet Matilda Wormwood and her family for the first time. They also help Matilda and her teacher, Miss Honey, stop the tyrannical rule of the principal, Miss Trunchbull, and her evil cohorts, Team Rocket. * Pooh's Adventures of Mulan - Pooh and his friends travel to China, where they meet Mulan for the first time and join her on her journey to save her family's honor. Along the way, they meet their old friends Ash and Pikachu and make new friends in the form of Mushu, Cri-Kee, Captain Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po, and also meet a new enemy and the leader of the Huns, Shan Yu. * Pooh's Adventures of Crayola Presents: The Ugly Duckling - Pooh and his friends travel to Town of small talking Animals to rescue Christopher Robin and meet Ugly and his good friend Scruffy for the first time. They also meet new enemy, Foop. * Pooh's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance - Pooh and his friends meet Danny and Sawyer for the first time, as well as Peabo, Tillie Hippo, Woolie the Mammoth, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle, L.B. Mammoth, Flanagan, and Farley Wink. They also meet a new enemy known as Darla Dimple, her director for her new movie Lil' Ark Angel, Flanagan, and her valet, Max. * Pooh's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH - Pooh and his friends meet Mrs. Brisby, Nicodemus, Jeremy the Crow, The Great Owl, Mr. Ages. Justin, Sullivan, Teresa Brisby, Timothy Brisby, Martin Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Miss Right, and the Fitzgibbons family. They also meet a new enemy, Jenner. * Pooh's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park - Pooh and his friends meet a troll named Stanley, two siblings named Gus and Rosie, and their parents Alan and Hillary. They also make a new enemy, Queen Gnorga. * Pooh's Adventures of Ghostbusters - Pooh and his friends travel to New York City and meet The Ghostbusters, Louis Tully, Dana Barrett, Walter Peck, and the mayor of New York City for the first time. They also meet Slimer, Gozer, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy), Edd , and Eddy for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 1 The Phantom Menace - Pooh and his friends, Ash and his friends, Good Fairy, Slimer, and Stay Puft join forces with the Galactic Republic and new allies Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2, and the people of both the Gungans and Naboo to fight the evil forces of the Trade Federation,Team Rocket, and the leader of the Sith, Darth Sidious, and his apprentice Darth Maul. * Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Pooh and his friends introduce their friends Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, and Stay Puft to their old friend Ariel and meet her daughter Melody for the first time. They also meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Tip, and Dash for the first time. And they all must join forces to defeat the evil plan of The combined villainous team of The Grand Duke of Owls, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Sheldon J. Plankton, Hunch, and Ursula's sister Morgana. * Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 2 Attack of the Clones - Pooh and his friends, Ash and his friends, The Good Fairy, Mewtwo, Slimer, and Stay Puft join forces with Anakin and Obi-Wan once again to defeat the Sith, Team Rocket, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress Nine, a mysterious bounty hunter named Jango Fett, and the new apprentice to Darth Sidious, Count Dooku. * Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty - Pooh and his friends meet Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, King Stefan, King Hubert, and Queen Leah for the first time. They must also break a spell on Aurora placed by their greatest enemy yet and worst nightmare, Maleficent. * Pooh's Adventures of Thumbelina - Pooh and his friends meet Thumbelina, Thumbelina's mother, Prince Cornelius, his father and mother King Colbert and Queen Tabitha, the Jitterbugs, Mr. Bear, Mr. Fox, Mrs. Rabbit, and Mr. Mole. They also meet old friends like Danny and Sawyer, and also new adversaries like Grundel Toad and his siblings Gringo and Mozo, along with Mrs. Toad. Plus, Grundel employs the services of Team Rocket to help him accomplish this task. * Winnie the Pooh and the Quest for Camelot - Pooh and his friends, journey to the kingdom of Camelot, meet their old friends Danny, Sawyer, Romeo, and Juliet,and make new friends like Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Juliana, King Arthur, Ruber's Griffin, Lionel, Merlin, and Ayden. They also meet a new enemy, who seeks to take the throne from King Arthur, Ruber. * Pooh's Adventures of Jonny's Golden Quest - Pooh and his friends meet Jonny Quest, his father Dr. Quest, his friend Hadji, Roger T. "Race" Bannon, Jade, and Jonny's dog, Bandit. They must work together to stop the evil plans of Dr. Zin. * Pooh's Adventures of Before the Dinosaurs: Walking with Monsters - Pooh, his friends, and Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley take a trip to the ancient past, to a time before the dinosaurs, when creatures of many sizes, shapes, and tastes fought a ruthless battle to rule over the planet. * Winnie the Pooh meets The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas - Pooh, his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley meet Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, and their future wives Wilma Flintstone and Betty Rubble for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones - Pooh,his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley meet The Flintstones and The Rubbles again, and they also meet George Jetson, his wife Jane Jetson, his son Elroy Jetson, his teenage daughter Judy Jetson, and their dog Astro for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of The Flintstones Season 3 Blessed Event - Pooh, his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley meet the Flintstones and the Rubbles again, but also meet Dino (dinosaur) and Fred's new born baby girl Pebbles Flintstone for the first time. * Pooh's Adventures of The Flintstones Movie - Pooh, his friends, Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley meet the Flintstones and the Rubbles again, they also meet Bamm-Bamm Rubble for the first time, and they foil the plans of the evil Cliff Vandercave.